Reminisensi-!
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Just a simple drabble. About her feeling and the memories after he left. Tribute for FerrisWheelShipping.


**Reminisensi**

* * *

 **Pokemon Spesial Adventure Black and White** setahuku sampai saat ini masih milik **Hidenori Kusaka** dan **Satoshi Yamamoto**. Untuk catatan, aku sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.

* * *

 _But this fanfic is mine—!_

 _This fanfic belong to Invea_

* * *

 **Re·mi·ni·sen·si** /réminisénsi/ _n_ 1 kenang-kenangan; 2 tindakan mengenang; pengenangan; 3 hal berpikir dan bercerita tt pengalaman atau kejadian masa lampau; 4 halaman atau ruang dl sebuah buku yg dapat digunakan untuk membangkitkan ingatan seseorang akan tulisan orang lain

* * *

 _First Drabble of FerrisWheelShipping by me. Tribute for all the N-White/N-Touko shippers_

* * *

White lagi-lagi menggerakkan kakinya tanpa sadar, menyusuri jalanan malam Kota Nimbasa, dan terhenti sejenak tepat di depan Ferris Wheel.

Menghela napas.

Manik matanya menatap sendu.

* * *

 _Ia melakukannya lagi._

* * *

Berjalan tanpa sadar dan berakhir di tempat ini. Tempat yang menyimpan memori tersendiri dalam hatinya. Tempat di mana untuk pertama kalinya ia berbincang dengan N. Tempat di mana menjadi awal perjalanannya sebagai seorang _trainer pokemon_.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan _pokeball_ yang berisi Serperior di dalamnya. Tersenyum sekilas. Di tempat ini pulalah untuk pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Amanda, salah satu anggota _battle team pokemon_ -nya. Pada saat itu, Amanda masih berupa Servine.

Ah, dia kembali teringat lagi kan?

Pada saat itu, perkataan N membuatnya sangat terkejut. Apalagi ketika _little_ Bubu-nya memilih untuk berada di sisi N. Peristiwa itu jelas saja membuatnya sangat _shock_. Bagaimana tidak? Pokemon yang selalu menemanimu menggapai mimpi begitu saja pergi memilih untuk berada di sisi orang lain yang jelas-jelas _asing_ dan _mencurigakan_ ; bahkan bisa dibilang di sisi 'musuh'-nya sebelum ia tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Tanpa terasa, satu-dua tetes bulir air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Si pria itu, _bagaimana kabarnya ya?_

Datang begitu saja dengan mengatakan ' _Dapatkah kau mendengar suara pokemonmu?'_. Selalu beraksi sekenanya dan membuatnya kesal; apalagi saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi, bahkan sebelum White dan Black berkata ' _Jangan pergi_!'

White terkekeh ringan; dengan air mata tetap membasahi kedua pipinya.

* * *

 _Kenapa ia kini selalu mengingatnya?_

 _Kenapa ia kini selalu mempertanyakannya?_

 _Kenapa ia kini begitu—_

— _merindukannya—?_

* * *

 _Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!_ White memukul pipinya sedikit keras.

Ia melakukan hal _itu_ lagi; berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian Nimbasa, terhenti di depan Ferris Wheel, memikirkan N dan detik berikutnya ia tidak bisa mengontrol air matanya lantas ia akan merutuki dirinya sendiri seraya memukul pipinya sedikit keras. Begitu saja. Selalu saja begitu. Setiap malam. Setelah hari di mana Black berada di dalam _light stone_ dan N meninggalkan mereka.

Ia kembali terisak, mengusap air matanya dengan kedua lengannya.

Tak lebih dari dua detik kemudian, ia merasakan genggaman lembut di lengannya.

* * *

 _Ia mengenal genggaman ini._

* * *

"Maaf, kau terlihat berdiri mematung sedari tadi. Bagaimana kalau kau sebaiknya duduk saja di sini?" Genggaman itu kemudian menariknya, memposisikannya untuk duduk nyaman di dalam Ferris Wheel.

* * *

Tunggu sebentar, _ia mengenal suara itu_.

* * *

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sedang memiliki masalah besar. Akan lebih baik jika kau menaiki Ferris Wheel, merasakan setiap harmoni dari gerak melingkar yang ada di dalamnya, pengkristalan dari mekanika yang menyimpan formula yang sangat indah, tidakkah kamu mengerti itu?"

* * *

 _Ia mengenal gaya bahasa itu_.

* * *

Mungkinkah—?

Ragu-ragu dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap seseorang yang telah membawanya _kembali_ menaiki Ferris Wheel. Manik matanya kembali berkaca-kaca menatap sosok di hadapannya.

* * *

 _Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Kenapa semuanya begitu terasa nyata?_

* * *

Bibirnya bergetar saat menyebut namanya. "N—N—?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas di balik topi hitam bercorak putihnya. " _Tadaima,_ White."

* * *

—The End—


End file.
